I Luh Ya Papi
I Luh Ya Papi '' has a mashup on planedec50's channel, and is featured on Just Dance Hits. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black hair, and is wearing a red headband with blue and gold pebbles, golden earrings and a golden necklace. She wears a magenta bra with black designs and red sleeves from the top of a coat, blue short denim jeans with pink and yellow pebbles, cyan knee high socks, and low-ankle magenta shoes with white bottoms. Background Classic The dancer dances through several different locations during the course of the dance. All of them express wealthiness and look similar to the backgrounds of the official music video of this song. The dance begins in a purple-navy background with cyan and magenta palm trees. It then moves on to a street road with buildings. The dancer dances with two unplayable backup dances at this point of the routine. Later, the three move to the exterior of a mansion with a parked sports car and a few palm trees. The three dancers move to a scene in front of an ocean with a cruise ship and jet skis. There is a Ferris wheel in the far background. The dancers are later seen standing on a wooden board in front of the Jacuzzi which is possibly in the mansion. There is sunshine in the background and an orange cocktail by a table near the dancer. Plants and reclining beds can also be seen. These few location changes repeat. Later, the dancer is back in the original background, but with the addition of the backup dancers. The backup dancers and palm trees become "moving windows" and skyscrapers can be seen through them. Mashup The background for this mashup consists of an audio spectrum that reacts to the music. Behind that is a kaleidoscope of the dancers on top of a red background. The whole background rotates. This background highly resembles the ''Just Dance 3 ''mashup background. Mashup Dancers Here are the list of dancers in order. * Uptown Funk (JD2016) * Teenage Dream (JD3) * Pump It (JD3) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) * Safe And Sound (JD2014) * All About That Bass (JD2016) * Some Catchin' Up To Do (JD4) * Run The Show (Extreme) (JD4) * Waking Up In Vegas (JD2014) * Rich Girl (Chair) (JD2014) * Touch Me Want Me (JD3) * Dance All Nite (JD3) * Party Rock Anthem (JD3) * Good Feeling (Extreme) (JD4) * Call Me Maybe (Alternate) (JD4) ''(GM1) * My Main Girl (JD2014) * Uptown Funk (JD2016) (GM2) Gold Moves Classic There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms over your head and shake your hips. Gold Moves 2, 3, and 5: Point forward. Gold Move 4: Swing your arms out. ILuhYaPapi GM.png|Gold Move 1 Luhyapapidlc_pose_gold.png|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 5 Fromtheblock_ghost_gold.png|Gold Move 4 Gallery Game Files I Love Ya Pop It.jpg|''I Luh Ya Papi'' Papi_cover_albumcoach_2015.png|''Just Dance Hits'' album coach In-Game Screenshots iluhyapapi jdh menu.png|''I Luh Ya Papi'' in the Just Dance Hits menu iluhyapapi jdh load.png|''Just Dance Hits'' loading screen iluhyapapi jdh coachmenu.png|''Just Dance Hits'' coach selection screen Videos I Luh Ya Papi Just Dance 2015 FanMade Mashup I Luh Ya Papi Just Dance Hits Gameplay Category:Songs in Just Dance Hits Category:Songs by Jennifer Lopez